Kuroko no Phantom
by DeathBloom
Summary: There is a new voice that everyone's raving about...who? Well, he goes by the name Phantom and not his real name nor a picture of him has ever been disclosed, leaving everyone wondering...just who could this mysterious Phantom be? (Inspired by the wonderful AK47reloaded and her fan fiction "The Phantom Idol") Rated T for possible coarse language. Paring is yet to be decided in poll
1. Prologue

I in no way, shape or form own Kuroko no Basket or any of these characters accept my own OC's. The song used in this chapter is "Boats and Birds" by Gregory and the Hawk , which I also don't own. Also, if you haven't yet read AK47reloaded's fan fiction "The Phantom Idol" you really should, because it's what inspired this series. Let's begin then shall we? -_^

"Boats and Birds" by Phantom was the Phantom's debute and first ever recorded single, and it has been 1st place on the charts for the past 5 weeks! Not only here in Japan, but all over the country, with others covering the songs meaningful lyrics. And the one thing all of the world is dying to know is just who is this mysterious Phantom?

That was the last line Kuroko Tetsuya heard before he turned the television off.

"Oh, Tetsuya!" Tatsuo-ojiisan yelled. "They were praising you Kuroko-kun! Why turn it off?"

Kuroko Tetsuya smiled slightly at the form of his uncle - who happened to be wearing an apron and with cake batter all over his face and in his dark brown hair from his attempts at making a vanilla cake for his beloved nephew.

"You know I don't like attention Tatsuo-ojiisan," Kuroko began. "Even if they don't know I'm the Phantom, I know and I find all the praise quite...strange."

Tatsuo laughed loudly and towered over Kuroko with his 6"2 body, leaning down to affectionately tussle the boys baby blue locks.

"Kuro-kun is such a strange but modest boy. In return for turning off the television, would you play your latest song for me?"

Kuroko could never refuse his wonderful uncle - or the thought of music - and so he picked up his beautiful dark blue and black guitar, and began to play his song. Boats and Birds.

_If you'll be my star _

_I'll be your sky _

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night _

_When I turn jet black _

_And you show off your light _

_I live to let you shine _

_I live to let you shine _

_But you can skyrocket away from me _

_And never come back if you find another galaxy _

_Far from here with more room to fly _

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by _

_If you'll be my boat _

_I'll be your sea _

_A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity _

_Ebbing and flowing _

_And pushed by a breeze _

_I live to make you free _

_I live to make you free _

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to _

_And pass the horizon, 'til I can't even see you _

_Far from here _

_Where the beaches are wide _

_Just leave me your wake to remember you by _

_If you'll be my star _

_I'll be your sky _

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night _

_When I turn jet black _

_And you show off your light _

_I live to let you shine _

_I live to let you shine _

_But you can skyrocket away from me _

_And never come back if you find another galaxy _

_Far from here with more room to fly _

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by _

_Stardust to remember you by_

As the final note faded away, Tatsuo broke into applause while wiping a small tear away from the inner-corner of his eye.

"As beautiful and as heart wrenching as the first time I heard you sing it. Perfection."

Kuroko simply smiled at his uncle's praise, bowing slightly and going to put his guitar - Midnight - back where she belonged.

The song meant a lot to Kuroko. He had written it just after Aomine and the other Miracles had become too strong and left him behind. In fact, music and singing had always been an outlet for Kuroko. One day Tatsuo had heard him playing and singing, and had wanted him to show his talent to some of the people at his work place. You see, Kuroko Tatsuo co-owned the company _RimFire Records_. So, seeing Kuroko's natural talent, he had him play and sing for some of the producers there, who immediately fell in love with the adorable boy's voice - readily agreeing to sign him on and accept to any terms. Even the one where his real identity was not to be revealed and his stage name was to be Phantom.

Before anything more could be said between the two, an alarm clock went off, making Kuroko realize he had to leave for Seirin now, otherwise he would be late for practice and suffer at the hands of Riko.

"Off you go Tet-kun! Wouldn't want to keep that team of your waiting! Oh, and by the time you get back this cake should be ready too! Vanilla cake Tet-kun! **VANILLA**!" Tatsuo eyes looked slightly insane at this point, causing Kuroko to huff out the equivalent of a laugh.

"I'll be back after practice Tatsuo-ojiisan. I'll even bring a vanilla and butterscotch milkshake for you from Maji's. Sayōnara oji." Then, with the wave of his hand, Kuroko Tetsuya disappeared - just like the Phantom he was.

So, how was that guys? Reviews are much appreciated as this is my fist fan fiction, and the next chapter should be longer and up soon! Thanks guys, DeathBloom out!


	2. Chapter One - An Unexpected Intrusion

Told you I would update as soon as possible! And this ones a lot longer!

* * *

Kuroko's POV

"Nice job today Kuroko," Kagami-kun praised, holding out his fist for me to bump. I readily accepted.

"As did you and everyone else, Kagami-kun." I looked up after I had finished speaking, and noticed that Kagami-kun's face was quite red. Seeing this, I was immediately concerned for my partner and Light.

"Kagami-kun," I began, "why is it that your face is red? Have you over-worked yourself? Do you have a fever?" As I spoke I lifted up my hand and stretched on my tip-toes to touch Kagami-kun's face, noticing that it was extremely hot - especially so in the cheek area. Kagami-kun dived back in order to get away from my hand.

"It's nothing you baka! I just need some water!" Kagami-kun then ran off to collect what I assume was a water bottle, beginning to drink it quickly.

"Kagami-kun is acting strange," I said to myself. (Oh, Kuroko...oblivious as ever...)

"Oi, Kuroko, Kagami. Have you heard the Phantom's song - Boats and Birds?" It was Hyuuga-kun who had asked. Kagami replied first.

"Who hasn't? Whoever this Phantom guy is, he has a really good voice, and he played all those instruments really well too. He's good." Everyone then looked towards me as I gave a simple nod. It wasn't a lie. I had heard the song...they just didn't know that I had wrote and preformed it.

Hyuuga-kun nodded approvingly.

"I don't like prissy men, but the way Phantom does it, it's not prissy at all and has a lot of depth in his song. I actually can't wait until he releases more songs and eventually his album."

Izuki-kun smiled, and I knew Hyugga-kun was going to threaten to kill him in a second.

"The Phantom's so good, he gave me the...CHILLS! Heh? Get it? Cause a Phantom is a ghost and can-OWWW!" I was right as Hyuuga-kun hit Izuki-kun very hard while Kiyoshi-kun laughed.

"Good one Izuki!" Kiyoshi-kun was also smacked by the captain.

Coach sighed, looking affectionately at all of us. At her team. Our family.

"We should all be leaving now," Riko-san started. "I'm locking up right now anyways."

Since coach could be really scary when she wanted to be, everyone quickly left, while Kagami-kun and I began our walk together to Maji Burger for Kagami-kun's tower of burgers and my vanilla milkshake.

* * *

We had just sat down at our usual table when I was tackled by someone with a familiar shade of yellow hair that I realized was Kise-kun after the loud "Kurokocchi!" was heard.

"Kon'nichiwa, Kise-kun. You're suffocating me." It was all I could say before Kise-kun was ripped off of me by my Light...who was now hurling insults at the weeping blond.

"So mean Kagamicchi! I just escaped my fan-girls too!" Kise-kun sobbed. "I would usually feel even worse about this, but my manager just told me something amazing!" Kagami-kun looked disgruntled, but bit anyways, demanding more information.

"Well, you may not believe this, but my manager told me she just booked me a singing duet with the notorious Phantomicchi! Ehhhhh!" I knew that I looked totally impassive about the news since I had mastered my poker-face, but in the inside I was very, very confused. I needed to talk to Tatsuo-ojiisan. Right. Now.

"Really? You get to meet him and know who he really is? Are you gonna tell us who he is? What he looks like?" Kagami-kun was giving Kise-kun the third degree, and I was not about to stop him anytime soon.

"What? No!" Kise-kun was attempting to answer the rapid questions. "I had to sign a contract that keeps me from telling anyone anything about Phantom's real identity." Oh. That made a little more sense. But still, I have to get home to ojiisan with his butterscotch and vanilla milkshake. So I quickly ordered one and said my goodbye's.

"Sayōnara Kagami-kun, Kise-kun. I have to get home now. They were still arguing when I left.

* * *

As soon as I walked through the door, I was greeted by my energetic ojiisan.

"Tet-kun! Look! Look! The cake turned out perfectly! I even frosted it with vanilla icing and decorated it with butterscotch drizzle! I waited for you before I ate any!" Tatsuo-ojiisan was a hyper but wonderful man. I placed uncle's milkshake on the table, next to one of the plates that had been placed down.

"You did a very good job on the cake. It looks wonderful, and I'm sure it will taste wonderful as well." I cut out a slice for Tatsuo-ojiisan and myself. We both gave our thanks and began to eat. My eyes closed in bliss at the first bite as the taste of vanilla tinged with butterscotch danced across my tongue. Ojiisan truly did do a wonderful job on the cake. After my first slice, I began my questioning.

"Tatsuo-ojiisan, what's this I hear that Phantom is doing a duet with the popular teen model Kise Ryouta on his next track?" Well, I never was any good at being subtle. Ojiisan looked at me slightly guiltily. He sighed.

"Some more exposure would be good for you Tetsuya. Kise-kun's fan base will be able to do that, and your fan base will do the same for Kise-kun. And don't worry, we've already had him sign a contract in which he isn't allowed to reveal your identity. But you can't keep hiding forever Tetsuya. Your face will be out in the public as Phantom eventually...which is why your also going to gave to do a photo-shoot with Kise-kun that will be featured on the cover of Zunon Boy, nut just as Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsuya...I promise you that everything will work out in the end." And with that, Tatsuo-ojiisan came over to where I was sitting and embraced me tightly.

* * *

Tatsuo POV

I am well aware that my nephew looks amazingly delicate and fragile with his alabaster-doll like skin and thin frame. Not to mention that those big baby blue eyes - that are so unlike my own dark blue ones - give off an air of innocence which felt like it needed to be protected. It also made him appear quite beautiful, although Tetsuya was much to humble to ever get hung up on his looks. But I also knew and loved my little nephew. Kuroko was strong, with a heart of gold and an iron will. Kuroko was pure to the core, equivalent to that of a saint. Tetsuya is an amazingly good person, who stands up for those who can't, and protects those who are dear to him.

Which is why Tetsuya never wanted to be famous, why he just fades into the background when he could so easily stand out beyond belief. Fame changes people. That's what Tetsuya told me once, and I knew he had seen how it changed people first hand with his "Generation of Miracle" friends. In the second they hurt him, Tetsuya had already forgiven them. They never deserved him as their friend, but I hope that they've now become the kind of friends that deserve someone like Kuroko Tetsuya. After Seirin defeated Rakuzan in the finals of the Winter Cup, Tetsuya seemed a lot happier. Not just because Tetsuya has won. But because Tetsuya had won with his teammates, because Ogiwara Shingehiro came back...and because he fixed and got all of his "Skittle Ranger" friends back. I've heard the pain in Tetsuya's voice when he sings "Boats and Birds," and it hurts to think that that the pain is something he actually felt because of his so called "friends." So pardon me for holding a bit of a grudge.

I was jarred out of my thoughts and brought back into the present when Tetsuya gently hugged me back - slipping his frail arms around my torso and applying the slightest bit of pressure. It made me smile lovingly. This boy was going to kill me one day with his sweetness. That's one of the reasons Tetsuya was so hurt by his friends after they left him. Every relationship Tetsuya makes is so very dear to him, so when these bonds of friendship were stretched and snapped - it hurt...a lot.

"As long as you are by my side Ojiisan," Tetsuya spoke into my shirt, "everything will work out. I know it will." I smiled and held Tetsuya tighter for a heartbeat.

"Well then! Let's discuss the specific's over this cake!" Tetsuya shook his head, but smiled nonetheless. And the mood was instantly brightened. I explained to Tetsuya what was going to happen the day that he was to do a duet with his friend Kise. Tet-kun was of course gonna pick the song he wanted to do or wright a new one, and they were going to do the photo shoot after they recorded a few takes for the song, and no - Kise does not know that Kuroko is Phantom...yet. He would find out on the day of the recording. And Kuroko was to pick the day whenever in the time frame of two weeks. After I was done explaining and answering questions, Tetsuya was silent for the tick of the clock.

"Excuse me for a moment ojiisan." Tetsuya finished and walked briskly to his room as I looked on, interested. I heard some shuffling, and then Tetsuya was back just as abruptly as he had left. Tetsuya put a relatively flat piece of paper down on the table, left again and returned with his guitar Midnight.

"I had been working on this for a while, and had finished it earlier today," Tetsuya stated while slightly tuning Midnight. "It's called Fighter, and it can easily be turned into a duet."

I smiled.

"Well, let's here it then Tet-kun!"

Tetsuya returned my smile and began to play.

* * *

I stared with my jaw on the ground for what felt like hours.

Tetsuya's cheeks had obtained a sheer pink tint as he rubbed the back of his head - something he only did when he was nervous or embarrassed.

"Well," Tetsuya began somewhat shyly. "What did you think? Did you like it?"

I continued to stare for a bit, then jumped to my feet and began to applaud loudly and quickly.

"It's perfection Tet-kun! I can't believe you doubted yourself, even for a millisecond! And it will be perfect for the duet with Kise-kun!" It honestly was amazing, with meaning in a way that wasn't angry, nor sad either, just...determined.

"Wow, just...wow..."

Tetsuya seemed to glow with my praise, and smiled one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen on his face. He then bowed quite lowly to me.

"Dōmo arigatō Tatsuo-ojiisan! You praise is much appreciated!" Happiness had leaked into Tetsuya's usual blunt, soft voice. And he was still smiling widely at me. Were those sparkles around him?

Nevertheless, I smiled back just as widely and ruffled Tetsuya's locks affectionately before I crushed him to my chest in another hug. Still smiling, I asked,

"When would you like to schedule the recording, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"How about tomorrow?" It was hesitantly asked, causing my smile to grow even larger.

"Of course Tet-kun! I'll go and arrange it now! Why don't you get ready for bed now, I think I go for a walk while making the call." Tetsuya nodded slightly and began to clean up the dishes and put the leftover cake in the fridge.

"See you in the morning Tet-kun!" I said while putting on my shoes. I quickly waved and was then out the door, but not before seeing Tetsuya shake his head while smiling, and wave.

* * *

"Very good, I'll see Kise-kun at RimFire Records tomorrow. Okay, Sayōnara." I finished and closed by phone, pocketing it. I quickly picked up some blue bells and forget-me-nots flowers from a local store and walked to the cemetery. I walked to section 1 of row 31 where my brother and his wife - Tetsuya's parents - were buried. I looked at there tombstones, placed side by side and traced their names. Kuroko Taichi and Kuroko Akiko. I placed one of each of the flowers at the foot of the stones.

"Tetsuya's growing up into an incredible man. Kind, yet strong. Compassionate yet fierce. Talented, too. In basketball and music. I wish you were here to see for your selves." I stood up and looked at the stars. "I'm taking care of him, brother. I really am, and I think I'm doing a good job. He's a good kid Taichi. He really, truly is." I smiled slightly, then bowed to each of their tombstones and slowly began to walk back to Tetsuya. Back to home.

The accident had happened just before middle school had started for Tetsuya. Taichi, Akiko and Tetsuya has been in the car, coming home from the store. It had been raining and there was a drunk driver steering a large U-Haul truck. The truck had run a red light, hitting the Kuroko family. The car had gone skidding and flipped over due to the rain and the impact. Taichi had died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, and Akiko had only been able to hold on for two days.

Tetsuya...Tetsuya had been in a coma for about 13 minutes, 2 hours, and 29 days, but somehow the little guy had been able to pull through with no long term disabilities - even with all the injuries on his tiny ten year old body. I had been called and informed of my brother's death as soon as possible because I was listed as his emergency contact number. Which made sense because Taichi and I have no other living relatives, and Akiko had been an orphan who had made it on her own. Taichi and Akiko's wills had been read while Tetsuya had still been in a coma. It stated that if something were to happen to both of them, they wished for me to become Tetsuya's guardian, and everything they owned would belong to me and Tetsuya.

It had been a shock to the system. I mean, me? As a parent? I was a billionaire because of my companies and stocks! I had no idea how to take care of a kid! But I was sure as hell going to be the best parent I possibly could be for one Kuroko Tetsuya. So I sold my mansion and moved into Taichi's little home so that I could maintain the home that had belonged to our parents. I had met Tetsuya before, and we had hit it off, but I used to be really busy back when my companies were just getting off the ground, and hadn't been able to visit often. So when I explained to Tetsuya what had happened, he took it all in stride. Being smart enough - even at ten - to understand that he was allowed to grieve, but had to ultimately move on in his life. We had attended the funeral together. Just the two of us. I had held Tetsuya in my arms when he cried, and he in turn held on tighter when he was finished to allow myself to grieve. But we got threw it together, becoming closer and closer as time went on.

* * *

I smiled again and as I entered my home and took off my shoes. My smile grew when I saw the hot chocolate topped with vanilla whipping cream and butterscotch drizzle waiting for me on the table - still warm - with a slice of cake next to it on a plate with a fork. There was a note in front of it from Tetsuya telling me to simply put the dishes in the sink for him to wash in the morning. The note also said,

"goodnight ojiisan, I love you."

* * *

Sorry if Kuroko seemed a bit OC at the end there, but that's how he is in my story. Once again reviews are appreciated! I think I'm already improving in my wrighting, cool huh?

Anyways,

DeathBloom, out!


	3. Chapter Two - A Duo

Chapter 2 - A Duo

* * *

First of all, shoutouts to guest, hope, Kuroshiroryuu, Mi-Chan, hitomi65 and Caithlinn13 for reviewing! Good job on finding the Easter egg Caithlinn13 about RimFire by Pale Rose Fire, another one of my favourite authors on here. I don't think anyone noticed the other little egg I put in. But section 1 of row 31 actually stands for Kuroko's birthday - January 31. Look out for more little Easter eggs guys! You've been warned!

* * *

Kuroko POV

I had just met Kise-kun at the recording studio.

"Ohayō Kise-kun," I started, "thank you for coming today."

Kise-kun blinked.

"Oh, Kurokochii! You work here?!" I smiled slightly at that, somewhat nervous.

"Yes I do Kise-kun, I'm the singer Phantom, and your here to do a duet with me."

Kise-kun stared at me for a heartbeat, and then burst into laughter.

"You? You, the popular singer?! Kuroko, you suck at basketball and at life in general, there's no possible way you could be someone like the Phantom! Nice try, but you are beneath me you insect, don't disgust me with your presence any longer, roach."

Kise had a cruel and disgusted look on his face when Aomine, Momoi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Akaski and Kagami showed up next to him.

They all smiled creepily at me and spoke in unison.

"Your a faliure Kuroko. Shadows should just stay in the dark. Why don't you go kill yourself and really disappear."

Tears were now sliding down my face as I turned and began to run away from them, the ground seeming to shake. I then bumped into someone hard and landed on the ground. It was Tatsuo-ojiisan.

"I'm so disappointed in you, and so are your parents Tet-kun. Your no longer my nephew, as you are a disgrace to the Kuroko family name!"

I got up, the tears coming harder now and ran as fast as I could, trying to block out all the noise. But I kept hearing a persistent "Tetsuya!" The voice was getting louder and louder until-

"TETSUYA!"

I found myself gasping for air as light seemed to fill my head. Where did everyone go?

"Tetsuya? Oh thank the gods, your okay." Someone was crushing me to their chest very tightly. "Thank heavens. Tetsuya, whatever it was, it's okay now. I'm here and we'll get through this together...I promise."

I felt warm fingers wiping the tears gently away. I now knew who this was.

"Ojiisan..." It was all I was able to croak out from my trembling form. Tatsuo-ojiisan smiled wearily at me.

"Let's go get some food and hot chocolate in you while you tell me what's wrong." I nodded and hugged Tatsuo-ojiisan tightly for a moment. Ojiisan held me closer, then gently took my hand to lead me towards the kitchen.

* * *

"So this is what I got," ojiisan began, "you bad a nightmare in which your friends and I told you that you were worthless, And to basically go kill yourself, right?"

I nodded.

"Okay, well first of all...Kuro-kun, I could never, ever be disappointed in you. Your my life kiddo, and I love you to bits. Now, about your friends...they're lucky to even have someone like you in their lives, and I'm positive they love you too." I smiled when ojiisan hugged me again.

"And you know what else?" I tilted my head. "Don't be nervous about blondie finding out about you being Phantom. It'll shock him at first, but he'll accept it in a heartbeat. Now finish up that hot coco of yours, you got school in half an hour Tet-kun!"

I quickly finished by drink and ran off to the washroom to get changed, but not before I heard my ojiisan let out a loud chuckle.

* * *

After School...

"Oi, Kuroko!" It was Kagami-kun. I'm surprised he saw me, as I was trying to make a quick getaway.

"Do you want to go to Magi's...you know...with me?" I was slightly confused.

"Who else would I go with Kagami-kun?" Kagami-kun's face was turning into a tomato again.

"Forget it Baka! Just tell me yes or no!" I sighed and did as asked.

"No." Kagami-kun seemed to deflate, so I added, "I have to meet my uncle right now. Perhaps another time." Kagami-kun smiled brightly and widely at that.

"I'll hold you to it, bye Kuroko!"

"Sayōnara Kagami-kun."

* * *

At RimFire Records...

"Oh, Tet-kun!" My uncle waved frantically at me. "Hurry, hurry! You have to change for the photo shoot later!" I nodded.

"Into the changing room with you Kuroko-kun!" It was Yukino Satomi, the other half of RimFire Records. The co-fonder who had worked with my uncle to build RimFire Records from the ground up. Tatsuo-ojiisan always talked about how pretty she was, but had yet to build up the courage to ask her out. I'll admit, she was very pretty, with short, straight raven coloured hair that was always in an up-do and jade green eyes that were framed by thick black frames that were very Midorima-kun-like. Yukino-san also always wore a silver and gold key necklace with a long white jacket that somewhat reminded me of one that a doctor might wear. She was kind, outgoing but also very down to earth, and one of the few people that could control my eccentric uncle...all in all a perfect match for him. I'm trying to subtlety get them together without much success.

With that being said, Yukino-san had gently pushed me into the changing room that was larger then my room and locked the door. The changing room had many white closet-like shelves filled with hanging clothes. I looked around and settled on dark black-ish blue coloured skinny-jeans that had many purposeful rips in them with a silver-studded chain belt that attached from the belt to the pants pocket. I then donned a deep red shirt with a graphic street art feel that had purple swirls resembling fire and a beaded black skull symbol on the front over a plain black tank-top. The shirt itself slipped slightly off my shoulder in a fashionable manner and hung around the top of my thighs loosely. I then added a black beanie and finished off the look with neon green and black street-shoes, exiting the changing room.

Yukino-san looked up from the papers in her hands and was the first one to notice me as I left the changing room and was hit with a bout of...something.

"KUROKO-KUN IS SO KAWAIIIIIIII! EHHHHHHHHH!" Yukino-san then presided to strangle me in a hug as my uncle looked at me grumpily.

"Yukino-san...can't...breath...dying...please!"

"I wish Satomi-san would hug me like that..."

"Um...sorry Kuroko-kun! I don't know what just came over me!" Yukino-san had now released me and looked apologetic, blushing while fiddling with her key necklace.

Ojiisan was still siting in the corner very depressed and pouting at the fact that Yukino-san hadn't hugged him.

Tatsuo-ojiisan's phone then rang, immediately turning him serious. After a curt, "thank you," ojiisan snapped his phone shut and turned towards me.

"Kise-kun will be here in less than five minutes. Let us begin to set up in the recording room Tet-kun!" I nodded, feeling more than a bit nervous. Yukino-san was closest to me and had picked up on it.

"You'll do wonderfully Kuroko-kun. You always do." Yukino-san smiled at me softly as my uncle beamed and nodded so enthusiastically I was afraid his head would fall off. I smiled slightly in return and walked into the recording room and quickly sat down on one side of the cherry blossom decorated divider. Ojiisan had a insistently ridiculous idea of me surprising Kise-kun after he had entered the room.

Five minutes evidently passed very quickly, as the door opened in what seemed to be very soon and a very bubbly, bouncy and...sparkly Kise-kun walked in. I then stepped out from behind the divider and smiled softly at Kise-kun.

"Hello Kise-kun. Let's have some fun today and make a great song together."

* * *

Ohhhhh what a cliffy! *evil chuckle* I actually need some help for the next few chapters, and the story in general guys! Okay, here is the big question...Who do you think I should pair Kuroko with? I may not go with majority rules on this, but I'm open to suggestions! And also, what are some good songs that you think Kuroko would wright? Leave some reviews answering these questions guys!

DeathBloom, out!

P.S. What were the two Easter eggs this time guys?


	4. Chapter Three - Please Forgive Me

Chapter 3 - Please Forgive Me

* * *

Sorry, sorry, sorry! Please forgive me! School started 4 weeks ago and the homework has been insane! But that's no excuse, I know. So please except my humble apologies and enjoy the latest chapter. I'm hoping to upload a new chapter at least once every two weeks. I mean, I should be able to do that, right? When I do upload, it's probably going to be somewhere between Friday and Monday (Saturday/Sunday) but there can be odd times (like this one) Now, for reviewer shout outs and the Easter eggs! Congrats again to Caithlinn13 for seeing one of the eggs - the necklace! Yukino is the name I stole from Fairy Tail, one of the first animes I ever watched. The necklace is also a reference to Fairy Tail (yes Tail as in animal) because of the silver and gold celestial keys that Yukino uses. If you don't watch Fairy Tail - which you should - you may not totally understand the references, so sorry! ( I don't own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form by the way!).

Also thanks to gabiey, cutezieAmber, melyco, Hope, Guest, thePetRock, Bellatrix-Trickster,

Kuroshiroryuu, strongmayhem, GreenLavender, rebirth, somebody and innocence-creator for reviewing! I really appreciated it and read all of your suggestions. All of your kind words and thoughts brought a smile to my face and motivated me to write more, so thank you! It'll be a lot easier to process though if you go to my profile and take the poll for the parings. Please and thank you! Well...let's jump right into it shall we?

* * *

"Hello Kise-kun. Let's have some fun today and make a great song together."

Kise's POV

"Kurokocchi?!" I was shocked, no - dreaming. Dreaming right? There had to be a logical explanation as to why my beloved Kurokocchi was...looking so kawaiiiiiii!

"OH MY GOD! YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE KUROKOCCHI!" I launched myself at Kurokocchi's figure and encased him in a crushing hug. His black beanie almost fell off from the shear force behind my tackle.

"Kise-kun," Kurokocchi gasped. "Can't...breath...please...need...air!"

"Oh, gomenasai Kurokochii! You just look so kawaii, oh wait...what did you say to me before a hugged you?" It was probably just my imagination, but for a second I thought I detected a hint of nervousness from Kurokocchi.

"What I said was," Kurokocchi began, "let's have some fun today and make a great song together."

I blinked.

I hugged Kurokocchi.

I started crying.

"Kise-kun?" I looked up at Kurokocchi when he said my name. Concern drifted across his face as he seemed to relize that my tears weren't fake, nor melodramatic.

"Kise-kun?" There was a tone of worry in Kurokocchi's usually blunt voice. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I sniffled and held Kurokocchi tighter, as if he were going to disappear.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry Kurokocchi! I hurt you. Please, please forgive me!" I was bowing very low to Kurokocchi - who by now looked very confused. So I elebatated further.

I'm not exactly stupid, even though I pretend to be at times. From Kurokocchi's words and the situation that we were in, I had figured out by now that Kurokocchi was the singer Phantom. Honestly, I felt like an idiot for not noticing sooner. I mean, I had been listening to my best friend singing on repeat for the past five weeks and hadn't noticed that it was said friend singing! Not to mention that he called himself "Phantom." Who else would willingly call themselves that except a certain teal head I knew! But the reason I was crying was because of the song that I had been listening to the past month. _Boats and Birds_ had held so much pain in the lyrics. Kurokocchi's voice had held such pain...pain that I - Kise Ryota - had caused.

"I'm sorry for abandoning you Kurokocchi, when you've only ever been a friend to me." Kurokocchi stiffened, but I continued while gripping on to him. "I've been meaning to ask for forgiveness and apologize for a while, but the timing never seemed right. You're my best friend Kurokocchi, and I care about you more than words could ever express, but I'll understand if you can't forgive me. I'll never bother you again if you don't want me around you...even if it'll hurt like hell."

Kurokocchi seemed surprised at my sudden confession, but I meant every word of it. All my feelings and thoughts had been building up inside me ever since our practice match against one another, and I guess it all just kind of burst out when I truly understood how much I had hurt my dear friend. I was looking at the ground when Kurokocchi's soft voice reached my ears.

"There was never anything to forgive Kise-kun."

My head whipped up as I stared at Kurokocchi with a mixture of fascination and horror. Fascinated about how quickly Kurokocchi had accepted my apologize, and horrified that I had done something so horrible to a saint like Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi gave a soft smile which caused all the blood in my body to rush to my nose and...lower regions.

"And if there was anything...I forgave you a long tome ago."

That's why Kurokocchi was my dear friend. He could so easily see the seriousness inside me that I covered with fake smiles and melodrama, let yet me keep pretending. He was always there for me, even if I wasn't there for him. God I was so stupid! I let my head get to big, and it ended up forgetting what was important to me.

I smiled as true tears of joy spilled down my cheeks. Thank you Kurokocchi. Thank you so much. If Kurokocchi forgave me, then I would spend the rest of my life making it up to Kurokocchi in any way I could. Like, focusing on the song that Kurokocchi had written, and giving it my all!

"So what's this song you wrote Kurokocchi? I'm sure it's brilliant!"

* * *

Kuroko's POV

To say that Kise-kun's sudden confession was surprising would be a massive understatement. It was so out of the blue and heartfelt, but for some reason it just felt...right. Not to mention that Kise-kun had so readily and easily accepted me being Phantom.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise-kun questioned. "The song?" Oh. Yes.

"It's called Fighter," I began, handing over the lyrical sheet. "I hope you enjoy it Kise-kun."

Kise-kun looked over the sheet and smiled. Not his signature fake mega-watt model smile, but I true one he reserved for the people he truly cared about. Warmth filled me at the thought.

"I heard a very short preview of you singing the song, and loved it! But this...this is AWESOME!" Kise-kun had sparkles around him now. "Kurokocchi is amazing! All your fans are going to love this song!" I smiled slightly at that, feeling a spark of happiness ignite in me at the praise that my friend had so graciously given me.

"Thank you Kise-kun. Shall we move to the recording studio to begin?" Kise-kun was an open book most of the time, so I could easily tell that he he was feeling nervous.

"Kise-kun?" Said man sighed and looked down, a slight pout adorning the face photographers clamored to get a look. Kise-kun fiddled with his white dress shirt for a while longer before looking up at me.

"I'm sorry Kurokocchi! It's just that...I'm a model and basketball player. I've been told I have a nice singing voice, but it will pale in comparison to yours! Not to mention that I've never actually done a recording of myself singing before." Kise-kun sighed and murmured another apology.

I blinked.

"Is that all Kise-kun?" My words were received with a sharp jerk of the head and a confused expression. "I was meeting you for the first time today as Phanotm, having no idea how you would react. Not to mention I have to do a photo shoot with you later on, even though I've never modeled before. Kise-kun is also very good looking. I am a shadow. No one will even notice me in the photos." It was now Kise-kun's turn to laugh as he looked at me with a a bewildered expression.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise-kun cried. "I would react like I just reacted of course! And you look so cute and almost dangerously handsome with the clothes your wearing right now! But I guess I see your point...there's no need to be nervous! Off to the recording booth!" I shook my head at Kise-kun's childish tendencies, but followed never the less.

* * *

Soooooooooo yeah! I have a schedule now that I'll try really hard to stick to. Once again, reviews are appreciated and cherished! And don't forget to take the poll on my profile for the paring you want. Since there are no eggs in this chapter, tell me what song these lyrics are from.

_If I could break away, cut the cord, for worse or better. If I could turn the page, at last and say, goodbye forever. But on the other side, of yesterday, beyond the heartache. What if all I am, without the pain, is empty hearted? I could break away._

Also, for anyone that reads the Kuroko no Basket manga...OMG! That moment with Kurokocchi and Aka-chin was intense!

DeathBloom, out!


	5. Chapter Four - Fighter

Chapter 4 - Fighter

* * *

Good job me! I kept up with the schedule that I set for myself! Oh, and before I forget...Happy Berlated Birthday to Aomine-kun! It was on the 31st of August, so you should be seeing a one-shot about him and the Miracles coming soon. Any suggestions for parings? Leave em' in the reviews when you can. Thanks to otakufire1028, gabs R, Kuroshiroryuu, gabiey, and rebirthvijayreborn for reviewing! Congrats to gabs R for guessing the correct song, and thanks to anyone that takes the time to read my little author notes, it's much appreciated. Don't forget to go to the poll and vote for the pairing you want guys.

Oh, and the song used in this chapter is called Fighter by Christina Aguilera. Go to this link to see why I picked the song.  
/cugow2fzsE8

* * *

Kuroko's POV

"Let's try hard Kise-kun. You are the bold, and I am the italics on the lyrical sheet. When you see bolded, underlined itslics, we're both singing. Let's begin." Kise smiled at me, the black headphones on his head clashing with his blond hair nicely. I quickly adjusted my own navy and red ones, signaling to my uncle to begin the track of music I had composed. Kise-kun fixed his mic and opened his mouth to start.

* * *

Spoken:

**After all that you put me through,**

**You think I'd despise you,**

**But in the end I wanna thank you,**

**'Cause you've made me that much stronger**

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up_

_'Cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side, always down for the ride_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_

_Just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

'Cause it

_**Makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**It makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

**_Made my skin a little bit thicker_**

**_Makes me that much smarter_**

**_So thanks for making me a fighter_**

**Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing**

**Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game**

**I heard you're going round playing the victim now**

**But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame**

**'Cause you dug your own grave**

_After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me_

_But that won't work anymore, no more,_

_It's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

**_Makes me that much stronger_**

**_Makes me work a little bit harder_**

**_It makes me that much wiser_**

**_So thanks for making me a fighter_**

**_Made me learn a little bit faster_**

**_Made my skin a little bit thicker_**

**_Makes me that much smarter_**

**_So thanks for making me a fighter_**

**How could this man I thought I knew**

**Turn out to be unjust so cruel**

**Could only see the good in you**

**Pretend not to see the truth**

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

**_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_**

_I am a fighter and I_

_I ain't gonna stop_

**I ain't gonna stop**

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

**_Makes me that much stronger_**

**_Makes me work a little bit harder_**

**_It makes me that much wiser_**

**_So thanks for making me a fighter_**

**_Made me learn a little bit faster_**

**_Made my skin a little bit thicker_**

**_Makes me that much smarter_**

**_So thanks for making me a fighter_**

_You thought I would forget_

_But I remembered_

_'Cause I remembered_

_I remembered_

_You thought I would forget_

_I remembered_

_'Cause I remembered_

_I remembered_

**_Makes me that much stronger_**

**_Makes me work a little bit harder_**

**_It makes me that much wiser_**

**_So thanks for making me a fighter_**

**_Made me learn a little bit faster_**

**_Made my skin a little bit thicker_**

**_Makes me that much smarter_**

**_So thanks for making me a fighter_**

* * *

Kise's POV  
As the final note of the guitar and drums faded away, applause filled the little recording booth me and Kurokocchi had been sharing.  
"Tet-kun, that was amazing!" A man a few centimeters taller than me with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes came in through the door and tackled Kurokocchi. Hmph. Who's this guy coming and hugging my Kurokocchi like that. The large man began to speak with a goofy smile on his face - which I admit could be featured in any magazine.  
"Tet-kun! That was so great! Even pretty boy over here did well! Your fans are just gonna eat this all up!" Well, I couldn't deny that. Kurokocchi sounds amazing in his albums, but in person? He was simply breathtaking. But the man was another story. Why on earth was he so hyper? Is that how I act? Hmmmmmm...maybe I should tone it down a bit. Wait...  
"Pretty boy!?" The nerve!  
Kuroko gave a small smile to the man, ignoring my outburst. Wah! Kurokocchi's so mean to me!  
"Thank you Tatsuo-ojiisan. I was also quite pleased with the performance. How many more takes do you think we need?" My brain was a bit slow after that smile, but even I was able to catch what Kurokochii was saying.  
"Ojiisan? Kurokocchi, is this man your uncle?" Kurokocchi looked back at me briefly.  
"Yes. Kise-kun, Tatsuo-ojiisan. Tatsuo-ojiisan, Kise-kun." The man smiled at me, but I detected a note of resentment and suspicion in the man's eyes as he held out his hand out for me to shake.  
"I've heard quite a bit about you - Kise Ryota - from my nephew. It's...a pleasure to finally meet you." Oh yes. This man definitely didn't like me. Wonder what I did to offend him? Plastering on my mega-watt smile I reached for the man's hand.  
"Pleasure to meet you too, sir!" I hid a wince at how hard the man's grip was, simply smiling until he let go of my hand. Kurokocchi glanced at my hand, then at me, and finally his uncle.  
"Well...this is going to be interesting."  
Taking a looking at my slightly swelling hand and at the hard look on the man's face, I couldn't agree more. What on earth was I going to do!?

* * *

So...yeah. Sorry if it seems short, but reading through the lyrics makes a huge difference. I specifically picked the song, so I suggest you read it while listening to the link I provided. Again, no Easter eggs, sorry! I have another song for you though!

_Lady, running down to the riptide. Taken away to the dark side.I wanna be your left hand man. I love you when you're singing that song. And I got a lump in my throat. 'Cause you're gonna sing the words wrong._

Oh, and SO SADDDDDDDD! THE KUROKO NO BASKET MANGA IS DONE! OVER! FINISHED! If anyone wants to talk about the 275th and last chapter, please feel free to PM me, I need someone to cry with! TT-TT

(Sob.)  
DeathBloom, out!


End file.
